1. Field
The present application relates to an electronic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic camera is publicly known, which applies an image sensor that generates image signals at different sensitivities with a set of light receiving elements for each pixel and captures an image in a wide dynamic range. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-150886 discloses an electronic camera that performs processing to reduce noises based on two image signals at different sensitivities using an image sensor with the above-mentioned configuration.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-150886 premises that shooting is performed at an imaging sensitivity at which two image signals can be obtained for each pixel. Hence, for example, when shooting an image at a low imaging sensitivity, a light receiving element with a high sensitivity is saturated and it is difficult to obtain an image excellent in an SN ratio, and therefore, there is a room for improvement.